To compare the number of aphereses required to harvest at least 5 x 10-6 CD34+ cells/kg actual body weight, using either r-metHUSCF in combination with Filgrastim or Filigrastim alone for mobilization of progenitor cells in patients with high risk Stage II, Stage III or Stage IV breast cancer. To demonstrate equivalent engraftment, as assessed by recovery of neutophils and platelets, PBPC mobilized by either r-metHUSCF plus Filigrastim or Filgrastim alone when used as cellular support post high dose chemotherapy.